Automatic
by violentkisses20
Summary: Angelina Way has finally worked her way into the WWE universe as one of RAW'd newest Divas...and she plans to shake things up a bit. She wasn't planning to have her life shaken up by one the WWE superstars though...his love was so...automatic...JohnM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say a quick hello to everyone out there in ficland. This is my first time writing on this site, but I am a fan of many of the authors out there as I'm a reader on this site. I decided to give it a shot and see how it goes. Let me know how you like it, and what you think.**

**p.s - my character, Angelina, is Italian. Italian may be used, but I will translate as we go. yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the WWE universe, Im just a huge fan, and love wrestling and writing. The only thing that belongs to me is my made up character. Thats all. **

**ENJOY! **

**Automatic - Chapter One "Living the Dream"**

I smiled as I made my way through the back entrance to the arena. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since I was a little girl sitting in front of the TV watching wrestling with my family...ever since my teachers asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up.

Some would say I'm lucky...they say I got in so easy because I was family. That's a load of crap really. My mother is sisters with the one and only Linda McMahon, so yes I am related. Vince McMahon is my uncle, it didn't mean I didn't have to bust my ass to be where I was. If anything I had to work harder to prove I had the skills and abilities it took to be up to par with WWE standards.

I've broken bones, gotten countless amounts of stitches and bloody gashes to stand where I'm standing today, and I'm going to prove to those who think life was served to me on a silver platter, that I deserve my place in the WWE.

"Ms. Angelina Way?" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned to find a bored looking woman wearing a headset, holding a clipboard looking at me with an expression of pure...joy. Mind the sarcasm.

"That's me!" I replied with a smile. I'd at least be nice considering she was so miserable.

"Wonderful, follow me." She stated with a grimace I'm guessing was supposed to be a smile. Well...she was trying. I followed her to a door that had a very professional looking plaque that read 'Vince McMahon'. She knocked, and I heard my uncle's gruff voice call a 'come in'. I opened the door, and poked my head in with a smile.

There sat Vince McMahon, wearing a very professional looking suit, looking over some papers which I guessed where tonight's Monday Night Raw schedule. He looked so tired, but at the same time, looked just like the uncle I always used to try and put into a headlock while growing up.

"Hello there Zio..." He looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Angelina...just look at you..." He stated as he walked over and enveloped me in a hug. "You look great kid, especially recovering after that last match you had."

I did some Indie Wrestling, I was into the hardcore stuff, a risk taker. I decided it was high time the Women's division grew some...well...balls. Seriously enough with the Victoria Secret undie models, and onto women kicking ass again...seriously. I decided in the last Indie match I had, I'd make a name for myself. Went up against one of the toughest female fighters in that association...and damn did I have the bruises and scars to prove it.

"A small gash on my head is hardly anything Zio Vince. I just needed a few stitches and I was fine." I sat patting my head. He looked at me with the most deadpan expression...which was honestly hilarious on his face.

"Well, you're not the one who had to call your mother and tell her you busted your head open when you jumped off a ladder Angie."

I smiled and turned at the sound of my cousin's voice.

"Steph!" I ran over to the brunette and hugged her as tight as I could manage. "Shit girl you look good for having just had a little one. How is she anyway?"

"Good...just about as hyper as you." She said with a laugh.

"Yea...sure. Everyone take a crack at Angie." I said rolling my eyes. I tucked black hair behind my ear, turning to my uncle with a smile.

"So, when do I get to kick some ass?" They both laughed, and motioned me over to a chair.

"Sooner than you think Angie. We're working you into tonight's RAW." Steph said with a smile.

"You're more than ready for the WWE kid...you've proved that in all the matches I've seen you in to date. We're going to start you off as a face. You're going to be a Rebel Diva, and you're going to challenge all the Diva's and prove that the WWE Women's Division is a force to be reckoned with." My uncle said with a smile.

I felt a smile going across my own face. This was definitely about to get interesting. The Women's Division of wrestling was going to get a whole lot tougher...and I was ready to vamp it up.

"Your first appearance tonight is going to be against Maryse. So Ted DiBiase and John Morrison are going to be having a match tonight. Maryse will interfere in the match, and that's when you come out, and stop her. Ted and John will be shocked, but we'll leave it that way. It will look better for the camera's. Maryse already knows about the plans, she's in the women's dressing room getting ready, so you can go on and introduce yourself, talk about what you'd like to do." Stephanie said, looking over the paperwork.

"Ok sounds good to me. Thanks for giving me a heads up on the angle. I think it sounds pretty awesome. Thanks Steph." She smiled at me and looked to her father.

"Ok Angie, play safe, and be nice." He said with a smile. "And most of all, kick ass."

"You know it Zio." I nodded my head, and stood, gathering my bag and jacket from the ground.

"See you all after RAW." I walked out of the office and down the hall. My dream, my life as a WWE superstar was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I'd like to thank all of those who read the first chapter, and hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, Diva's, etc. I only own my character...the lucky girl...sighh...AHEM. Yes...onwards.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review please! Let me know how I'm doing!**

**:)**

**Angie.**

* * *

**Automatic - Chapter Two - Time to Shake Things Up**

I walked down the long corridor, occasionally stopping here and there asking the crew for directions to the Diva's locker room. I stood in front of the door with a colourful sign that read Diva's and let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I knocked and heard a small chorus of 'Come In' and slowly opened the door.

This had to be any man's dream come true, Diva's walking around half dressed. My brother would pass out in an instant. I'm so telling him later, just to hear him freak.

"Hey, you must be Angelina." I heard, and snapped myself out of my thoughts to find a tall blonde smiling in front of me. Her smile was genuine, not like the usual smirk you saw gracing her face when she worked the ring. "I'm Maryse."

I smiled and shook her outstretched hand, introducing myself right back.

"Hey Maryse, please though, call me Angie." She nodded her head smiling, and motioned for me to come into the room.

"Ladies this is Angelina Way, newest RAW Diva! Let's give her a good welcome."

"Hey everyone, it's nice to meet all of you. Please, call me Angie." Diva after Diva came up and introduced herself, and I was somewhat surprised at how warm and welcoming they all really were. I know it's all characters and scripts, but still, this was a kind hearted group of ladies. Slowly they all trickled back to getting ready, and I set up a spot beside Maryse.

"So Angie, where are you from?" Asked Maryse, looking over at me as I pulled a prospective outfit out of my bag. We continued chatting as we kept getting ready for the show, and before I knew it I found myself becoming fast friends with this girl. She was a genuine sweetheart from what I could tell, and I had a feeling, despite her 'Diva' Nature, we'd get along pretty good.

"So Angie, do you have any ideas for your first appearance?" Maryse asked as she adjusted her makeup in the mirror, giving me a little wink.

"Not really, Steph said you were going to interfere with the match, and that I'd have to come out and stop you...she kind of left the details up to us." The French Canadian nodded and pursed her lips together. She looked over at me with a smile, and gave me a mischievous little look in her eyes.

"I have the perfect idea. When they told us we got a new Diva, I looked up some of your footage online...you are pretty edgy..." She just smiled, and suddenly an idea came to me.

"Maryse, I love the way you think..."

I watched the Match from backstage. Soon, it was my cue to run out to the ring and shakes things up a bit. The men knew that there was to be a Diva interference, but didn't know what Diva it would be. I looked down at my outfit, happy with my choice. I kept true to my look and wore a white tank with the heartagram on it, black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and an old pair of chucks. I left my long black hair down in its natural waves, and I kept my makeup nice and simple; Black liner and shadow. I won't lie, I let Maryse do my makeup. She's damn good at it...

I snapped out of it and looked at the screen as I heard the crowd screaming their boo's. I looked at the screen and saw Maryse grab Ted's leg, pulling him out from under a body slam that John was almost about to land. The ref didn't make any kind of call, and John started yelling, the crowd shouting out their agreements. Maryse then climbed up on the ring, yelling at John in French, anything she could, and John started slowly walking over to her, yelling at her for her interference. Ted snuck up behind John, attempting a pin that thankfully John was able to kick out of. Ted then got a hit on John, knocking him out of the ring, and while Ted distracted the ref, Maryse moved around and started landing some kicks on John's ribs. Cue, and I'm on.

I ran down the ramp to ringside, coming right up behind Maryse, spearing her to the ground. The crowd started cheering as I stood up over her. Ted, noticing my presence started yelling at the ref who ignored him, and kept trying to keep him in the ring. I helped John up, and he looked at me, his brown eyes confused. I stared into his eyes which captivated me...a warm brown, and I couldn't help but feel mesmerized. I knocked myself out of it as he stared, but I just mouthed 'get in' and he turned and slid back into the ring. I turned and quickly made my way back up the ramp, and heard John's music cue on only moments later...looks like he won his match. I turned and saw him staring at me, pure confusion on his face. As his eyes connected with mine, I smiled and went backstage.

Steph met me right at the curtain, giving me one of the hugest hugs ever.

"Great job Angie, even Adam would compliment that spear."

"Thanks Steph...Maryse did say we should serve up some drama...I hope she's ok though. Never speared anyone in heels and a miniskirt." I said as we both laughed.

We turned just as Maryse and Ted, along with John all walked in backstage.

"Hey guys, allow me to introduce one of RAW's newest Diva's." Stephanie said, motioning towards me. "Angelina Way"

"Welcome Angelina, pleasure to meet you." Ted said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Guess John landed the Starship Pain...ouch.

"Hello again Angie." Maryse said with a small smile. "We showed them how we Diva's do it."

"Well as long as I didn't break anything." I laughed. "Hope it wasn't that painful..."

"No worries, it was all for the fans." She said rubbing her neck with a smile.

I turned towards John then, my eyes locking on his warm brown ones...which were laced still with a hint of confusion.

"Hello Angelina, I'm John." He said extending his hand. I felt that fluttering sensation, and had to swallow a huge lump in my throat as I felt his eyes staring into mine. I had to remind myself to answer so I wouldn't look like a complete Idiot. I knew Steph would totally tease me on this later...it was a well known fact between us that I had the hugest crush on the 'Shaman of Sexy'.

"Hello John..." I heard Stephanie clear her throat and broke my girly stare, letting go of his warm hand which was just...

"Call me Angie!" I stated...a bit louder than necessary, snapping myself out of it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Angie." John said with a warm smile.

"Well, I have to take Angie now, we need to work out the kinks in next week's Diva match against Maryse. Maryse, if you don't mind coming along?" Stephanie asked. We both nodded and waved our farewells to the boys.

Oh yea, RAW was definitely going to be interesting...


End file.
